Separation of Goals
by Elle Xue
Summary: Harry Potter is no longer naive or under Dumbledore's thumb. He learns of his heritage and embraces it. With the help of his new friends and allies and his new found beliefs he is going to defeat Voldemort and take the Wizarding World by storm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I own nothing of Harry Potter

Separation of Goals

Chapter One:

White paint, a smooth surface, and maybe a light bulb or speckle of dust. Definitely a wall, a white wall. Interesting right? No, not really.

He really was trying too hard. He couldn't help it though. He had been here since the end of school, bored and staring at the wall. It wasn't his fault. He was only sixteen. He had nothing else to do. His school work was all done and he finished all of his chores.

He had accepted Sirius's death as a result of Bellatrix, Sirius's own foolishness and Dumbledore. It was always Dumbledore wasn't it. He was always involved. Dumbledore was revered as the mighty leader of Light. Dumbledore had locked Sirius up and controlled his movements. Luckily, Harry himself was not as naïve as before and he was slowly weaned by Sirius himself, only a few months ago.

This changed his whole perception of everything. No longer Dumbledore's pet or puppet. He was himself and only he was in control of his destiny. Sirius installed in him honor and the belief that he could change everything. Dumbledore needed him after all. He did not need Dumbledore. He also found out that his family history was more than he knew. He was Lord Potter, one of the ruling four, one of the ancient families who founded Britain and kept Britain together. He was no chess piece. Dumbledore kept this from him, his family's heritage and his own birthright. He was his own master and Tom Marvolo Riddle was going to be defeated his own way, not Dumbledore's. He was pulling his own strings now.

He had one thing up his sleeve. People didn't know that being a lord of one of the ruling seven also means a special alias that every parent of the ruling seven gave their children at birth. His was also Anton Lukyen, from the mysterious Lukyen family. The very same family that was actually in reality, the Potter family. This would be his chance to make himself known without Dumbledore's interference, as well as, to connect to his heritage and make a statement to the Wizarding World.

He thought about the other lords that Sirius educated him on. Neville Longbottom, he knew was one. He was his brother lord and his friend. He was also Longbottom of Longbottom. The Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, who he recently apologized to and reconnected and Blaise Zabini, the quiet and reserved lord with the "Black Widow" mother.

They were his new comrades and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger could no longer cut it. He had to up his game and start making moves in the new playing field in order to survive. Luckily, he recently sent a notice to his brother lords in his handy wooden box that had been in his family for over a hundred years. By putting a letter in the box and sealing it with the brotherhood ring, the letter would be magically sent to the other lords.

By tomorrow in the afternoon, the news that would spread would be revolutionary.

_The Daily Prophet_

**New Lords on the Rise**

Four young men were spotted outside Gringotts Bank. Dressed in very simple clothing, however, it did not contain the presence of hidden power. It seemed very curious and strange. So when we asked one of the goblins inside, we were told that they were from the Mysterious Four Families. The Mysterious Four Families are the mysterious families that are shrouded in mysteries. So our question is who are these young men? Where did they come from? Are they attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Well, we at _The Daily Prophet_ hope to find out more about these mysterious young men.

-Bartholomew Kraaus

While at 4 Privet Drive, where one Harry Potter will only reside for a few more days that same young man had a very wide smirk on his face as he read the short article that was on the front page of the very popular wizarding magazine. Their plan was working perfectly. The stage was now set as they made their first move. What's next? That was what people probably wondered in the deepest part of their mind. Well Harry or _Anton_ just smiled mysteriously, continuing to look at the article that was the first public move in the Game since the tragic incident at the Department of Mysteries.

Note:

Thanks to those who reviewed and made this story one of their alerts/favorites. I wrote a bit more for this first chapter so here you go. And hope you continue to like it, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I own nothing of Harry Potter

Separation of Goals

Chapter Two:

Well that went well, he mused. It now has been three days since that lovely article appeared to the public eye. The now new and improved Harry Potter, Lord of Potter or now mysteriously known as Anton Lukyen, well, he smirked. That name is currently unknown. But it will be known soon.

He was currently staying with his newfound friend Neville Longbottom, or as he mentioned to him, Dain Rowthen. The Longbottom estate had a taste of elegance and beauty with the beautiful plants and trees. Of course also thanks to Neville's talent for herbology, it remained that way.

The Order of the Phoenix, he knew was looking for him even though he wrote a letter that basically said that he was safe and was taking a vacation for the rest of the summer before he went back to Hogwarts. Clearly, they didn't believe that, since he saw several members looking though London and Diagon Alley. Among them were "Mad Eye" Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were very conspicuous as he watched them stroll down the alleys, probably taking lessons from Dumbledore.

They couldn't trust him to remain safe could they? Apparently not. He though remained hidden and would not expose him. That was not part of the plan, after all.

"Harry, the OWLS have arrived," Neville told him, cutting him off from his musings.

He opened his up. He would have to go to Diagon Alley later for his school supplies, he mused as he took the papers out of the envelope.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We congratulate you on your above average scores on the standardized OWL exams. You have proven yourself to be an acceptable student according to these grades and will be accepted into Advanced NEWT level classes. **

**Congratulations.**

**Sincerely,**

**Martha Hopkins.**

**Head Examiner of the OWLS.**

**OWL Results**

_Name:_ Harry James Potter

_School: _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Transfiguration: O**

**Charms: O**

**Herbology: O**

**Potions: O**

**Astronomy: E **(Please see the 1st note below)

**History of Magic: P **(Please see the 2nd note below)

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+ **(Please see the 3rd note below)

**Divination: A**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O  
>-<strong>Student was required to leave during exam due to medical reasons. (Vouched by Headmaster Dumbledore.) Because of overall high score, student will be placed in NEWT level class.

-Student was distracted during exam.

-Student earned extra credit

Number of OWLS earned: 12

-If the student wishes to drop any classes he or she should speak to their Head of House.

**Next Year's Classes:**

_Advanced NEWT Transfiguration_

_Advanced NEWT Charms_

_Advanced NEWT Herbology_

_Advanced NEWT Potions_

_Advanced NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Advanced NEWT Care of Magical Creatures'_

_NEWT Astronomy_

_NEWT Divination_

Surprised? He certainly was. He should tell Neville and the other guys. Even perhaps Neville's grandmother. She was kind to him, certainly encouraged him to eat more and helped him with Politics that Sirius started him on before his death.

One thing, though, that he was sure of. Someone got Snape drunk in order to give him and O on his Potions OWL score. That man would never let any Potter get into Advanced NEWT Potions without anything influencing him.

"Hey Harry, how did you do?"Neville asked?

"Got 12 OWLS. Though someone probably screwed Snape up in order to give me an O." Harry mentioned.

"An O, great man. I got an E and only 11 OWLS." Neville passed back the paper.

"Well this is going to be an interesting year; I mean the Four Mysterious Families and our Game plan." Harry told him, with a sly smirk.

"Yes. The Game. So far it's one to zero for our opponents. That must really tick them off; I mean really, it would tick me off." Neville added, with smile.

"We should really up this Game." Harry told him, starting from his position from the chair in the dining room.

"I already sent the letters." Neville rose too.

"Let's go then."

_The Daily Prophet_

**Mysterious Lords Out. A Name Revealed.**

The same four young men were seen strolling around Wizarding Paris. This time they were dressed in the current clothing that has been seen on the current market and currently the rage with all of the Paris aristocrats. We followed them around the alley and followed their purchases. They stopped by an expensive café for a quick meal and after they left, we asked the manager the name that they gave for the reservation. It was revealed to be Anton Lukyen, one of the Mysterious Four. Who is this Anton Lukyen and who are his mysterious three companions?

Well, we at the Prophet hope to continue keeping you updated on the current news about the Four.

-Bartholomew Kraaus

-Continue on Page 3 for the current styles on the market.

-Continue on Page 4 for the Mysterious Fours' clothing that day in Paris.

While at the Order's Current Hide Out, they were discussing two main topics: Harry Potter and the new article on the Prophet. There were two reactions, amusement and rage. Amusement for mainly Severus Snape, current spy Death Eater and Master Potions Master. He was from a middle aristocrat family and had connections to those who were privy to the upper elite gossip. He knew that the Game was going on and knew that whoever were the Mysterious Four, then they would not reveal anymore then they were ready to reveal. This outing to Paris was just a teaser and that they were playing with the other two opponents. The rage was for Harry's Two Friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Nothing more was to be said on that topic.

Harry Potter was the other topic discussed. Or well yelled or complained about. No one could find that boy. It was like he disappeared from the planet or perhaps died. Well until a letter from an owl came through the window.

**Dear Headmaster Dumbledore and friends,**

**I am well and having fun on my vacation. I got 12 OWLS if you are wondering and I have not disappeared from the planet. Well, that's it and I will see you at Hogwarts or on the Platform of 9 ¾****, either one. **

**Toodles,**

**Harry **

Well that went well, if the reactions were to be judged by. Bravo Harry, his mysterious informant internally said.

Note:

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and or put this as one of their alerts. Please review and tell me how to make this story better. School is going to start soon, so updates will be more infrequent. Thanks though.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I own nothing of Harry Potter

Separation of Goals

Chapter Three:

They certainly upped the Game quite a bit. Two to zero. Yep the reactions were quite amusing. His spy deserved something. Being stuck in that stuffy room is quite an accomplishment and to continue to act, well, maybe more than something. He would have to talk to his co-conspirators about that.

He could see through his new sunglasses, his previous best friends and former pseudo family going crazy. Were they perhaps looking for him? Well they certainly would not recognize him and only those who knew his little password would be able to get in.

He certainly changed from the little, scrawny boy who boarded the same express a year ago. Even though it has been two months. Fine food and tasteful clothing could do that to a person. Well perhaps even some family secrets helped. Rich, thin fabric that glided up his strong, kind of wiry frame that was now packed with a bit of lean muscle and he grew to a respectable 5 foot 9 inches. His hair was now manageable with some gel that was sold in Paris. Draco or also called Kail Vicares bullied him to buy a few beauty products that he claimed would help his appearance tremendously when they went to Paris for upping the Game. Though he would never mention it to him, they did help. And Blaise or Lucian Savid bullied him too for buying some tasteful and elegant clothing, some even adorning his frame now that would in his words "help swoon a woman". Neville just sat through it and laughed and had a tiny smirk on his face through it all.

Now no longer having to wear glasses as his vision was now corrected, sunglasses were the perfect tool to fool those who didn't know that particular secret. They were his contribution to this all and gave them each a tiny glamour that could not be detected and changed their appearance slightly to someone else so they would not be recognized. His were green and had silver wiring through the frames with green tinted lenses. This helped him with his alter ego, Anton Lukyen and gave them a tremendous advantage to the Game.

This year was going to be interesting he thought. Public appearances to events would help cement their alibis and completely fool those who had doubts about the Mysterious Four and who they are. It was still early though and they still had to stick to the plan and perhaps even make the Daily Prophet announce a third article about them. After all, nothing was more delicious than certain people's reactions and leveling the playing field even more.

He could see people boarding the train now and the Game was about to continue. Again two to zero.

Note:

This is a little filler chapter or interlude before they arrive to Hogwarts. There is more to come and thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I own nothing of Harry Potter

Separation of Goals

Chapter Four:

Pop goes the weasel, he heard. Harry shook his head. A tiny smirk played on his lips. Only Draco would knock to that particular tune. A swish of fine silk robes and a leather boot alerted him to his comrade.

"Of course, so why did I see something about Sicilian runes on the compartment door?" Draco drawled, pressing the little rune on his own silver and blue sunglasses to dispel a notice-me-not glamour. One of the few handy pieces of magic embedded in the sunglasses.

"Oh, just making sure that only certain people get in this compartment." Harry shrugged, looking slightly sheepish and smug.

"And your hiding from a certain weasel and bushy bookworm." His friend added as the last two of their friends arrived.

"Who's Harry hiding from?" Neville enquired as Draco watched on from his seat, looking decidedly smug as Harry very barely squirmed as the discussion continued.

"Oh just a certain bushy haired bookworm and a red headed weasel." Draco answered. He looked more and more smug as Harry finally burst.

"Well you would too if you just disappeared for a whole summer and only sent five lines in a letter every now and then." Harry justified his response and then nodding as if it made perfect sense.

Neville burst out laughing and started to grip his sides as the rest of his friends stared at him. Harry stopped nodding and looked at him weirdly.

Blaise responded after a few minutes and as Neville stopped laughing and was gasping air in his tired and used lungs.

"That was weird. Anyway, now that we know that our compartment is protected. What's next on our plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should make some public appearances to events. Like there is one in a few weeks for a charity. That would be our third Daily Prophet article then. Otherwise, we would have to probably wait for one of the other sides to up the stakes." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I think that is probably the best plan we have so far until the stakes get higher and then we can reveal some more of the things that are in our sleeves." Draco agreed.

" So that's settled. We'll just have to stick to the plan and the Game." Neville said, leaning back into the chair.

The rest of the train ride passed with the four occupants lounging in the compartment and making quips now and then to each other. Each was enjoying a moment of quiet until the Game got back in full swing with their arrival at Hogwarts and their sixth year beginning.

As the train stopped, each smoothed down their robes and fixed their appearances. Each young man wore silver and another color as their sunglasses, which gave a mysterious air around their person as they made an appearance on their face. Their robes surrounded their strong frame, clearly of a richer fabric and set them subtly apart from the rest of their schoolmates as they exited the train.

"Just wondering why did you two arrive separately to the train?" Blaise asked Harry as they stepped down from the train and walked to the carriages.

"Oh, just because if the Order was watching and looking for me still, then they would have seen me separate from Neville as they don't know that I stayed with him instead of being on vacation like I said that I was." Harry answered, casually.

"Now game faces comrades. Remember, if people ask why I came in with you then just say something about me being Lord Potter." Harry once again reminded them as the carriage came to a stop.

"You know that this is probably the fifth time that you told us." Neville said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know just being careful." He said, looking a little bit tense.

"Well, the only thing that I'm thinking about is that this year is going to be the best: the Game, watching people's reactions and all the while thinking that we are the new controllers and the unknown players in the field." Blaise told them with a smirk playing on his lips as they all turned to him quickly and then smiled to themselves as each was reminded of one reason why Blaise was useful and needed to be there.

"Of course Blaise, thanks. Well here we are, enjoy people." Harry said as they came upon Hogwarts grand doors and walked through the Great Hall. Each young man thinking that they would enjoy this year and all the while making moves to win the Game.

Note:

Well this is the fourth chapter. Next chapter will be what happens during the Great Feast and maybe a little beyond that. Well see. Thanks for the reviews and the new alerts and favorites for this story. Please keep reviewing. I like to know what people are thinking and if they have any ideas for this story. Thanks again. The next chapter might take a while since school is starting soon and I am going on a short vacation. I will get it out as soon as possible though. Thanks!


End file.
